


and the sun shines but all I see is you

by butidontreallycare



Series: a larry body appreciation [1]
Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Diretion
Genre: And so do I, Cuddles, M/M, Morning After, So basically, because she really loves Louis' tummy, i cried a lil, louis tummy appreciation, so be nice pls or I'll cry, this is for litia, this is my first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butidontreallycare/pseuds/butidontreallycare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' tummy appreciation because there isn't enough out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the sun shines but all I see is you

it was one of those days. the window had been (stupidly) left open so the sun shone directly through, bright and exactly what Harry did not need. today was Sunday, the first Sunday off in a long line of Sunday's off, which thanks break, Harry almost forgot how much he loved Sunday's off. or, Sunday's at home really, since that's what they were, wrapped up in silky blankets and the wondrous comfort of Louis' arms. 

Harry liked to sleep in on Sunday's, usually until late in the afternoon after which he'd spend the rest of the day basking in the presence of Louis, in the safety of home (and trying to remember when they started to mean the same thing). but today wasn't one of those Sunday's because someone (not Louis because lord knows how he gets when the windows are open) left the windows open and now the sun was shining (in a way that could never compare to the way Louis' eyes would sparkle) right into Harry's face.

after a quick glance to the clock on their nightstand, Harry decided it was way too early (eight am is early, okay, especially when you've been awake for nearly five years straight) and snuggled back into Louis. Louis who was still sound asleep and pressed to Harry's back like a second skin. God, Harry loved it. he scooted back a little more, trying to mold himself to Louis although he was mostly convinced it was impossible (there was no way they could be closer, even with oceans keeping them apart). Harry could feel the cold tip of Louis' nose pressing into the back of his neck, Louis' chest beating against Harry's shoulder blades, Louis' tummy pressed to the base of his spine. and then suddenly it wasn't too early anymore, no, it was just right.

carefully, oh so carefully, Harry shifted in Louis' embrace, turning until the pure beauty of Louis could stop him cold. it was a Kodak moment, a Polaroid moment, a moment meant for Michelangelo's gifted hands to make infinite. the sun, the sun that could never compare, gave Louis a gold hue, as if it were lighting him up from the inside out (Harry wouldn't be surprised, Louis was a ray of sunshine after all). his lashes shadowed the sharp juts of his cheeks, still pink with sleep and sweet dreams, soft and made of wishes. his lips were slightly parted, sweet puffs of air escaping and fanning Harry's cheeks. his soft brown mass of fluff hair pointed every which way and if Harry remember the night before correctly, he knew exactly why. the thing was, Louis looked so soft, so precious and pink cheeked and plump lipped at the same time that he looked so sharp, so small with jutting cheekbones and tattooed collarbones. 

Harry could say it was the way the sun lit him up, focusing all its power of creation on this one beautiful being but it wouldn't be fair. credit must be given where credit is due and Louis deserved so much. 

"G' mornin'" Harry mumbled, voice rough with sleep and the suburb dick sucking he had done the night before, shifting forward to run his nose up the length of Louis' neck. Louis stayed predictably silent save for a small snore. 

Harry watched him for a while, appreciative in a way he never knew he could be. only for a while. it was much too hard to keep his hands off of Louis when he was this close and this pretty. 

with a ridiculous amount of caution, Harry lifted his hand and trailed the tips of his fingers over Louis' forehead, brushing stray pieces of fluff out of his face, down his cheeks of marble and over those collarbones of sin. they travelled down slender shoulders and traced every detail of his chest (and Harry absolutely delighted in the snort Louis gave when his hand ghosted over the soft nubs of his nipples). Harry's hands became a firm presence at Louis' waist, holding on firmly as Harry brought his leg to slide in between Louis'. 

"Haz?" came Louis voice, rough and scratchy and like a choir to Harry's ears. 

Harry pushed his nose at the lobe of Louis' ears and hummed obnoxiously loud. louis shoved at him, a fruitless attempt because Harry was anchored (pun always intended). 

"morning Lou" Harry sighed in a much softer voice, bringing his hand up from Louis' waist to thumb at the scruff of his jaw. "I think the sun really likes you today." 

Louis hummed noncommittally, too out of it to try to make heads or tail of what Harry was saying. 

and then inspiration struck. because today was still a Sunday, maybe not one of those, but a Sunday nonetheless. and Sunday's were days just for Louis and Harry and things for them, for appreciating each other. and if there was one thing Harry loved more than Louis, it would be appreciating Louis. every part of Louis. especially those parts that Louis didn't always appreciate. 

it spoke volumes about their relationship that when Harry placed his gentle hand on Louis' tummy Louis just sighed a long suffering sigh, his eyes remaining unopened, and then went completely lax. 

Harry used the pads of his fingers, keeping the touch soft like a breeze making the autumn leaves bend to its will. he traced patterns into the soft skin, little 'i love you's and 'I'm a little hungry's and 'morning breath's. Louis was still too asleep to read Harry's little messages, but he was fluent enough in the language of Harry's touch to flutter his eyelashes and smile fondly. 

the soft touches continued, Harry awake and content and Louis slowly getting there. the smaller man twitched when Harry's touches to his tummy veered more towards tickles than caresses. Harry had good intentions of course, all which would be realized when Louis blinked his eyes open, cerulean blue lighting up the room in the way Harry knew the sun wouldn't be able to. it took mere seconds for Louis' eyes to travel over to Harry's, sparkling and what was a sun again? Harry didn't care, not as long as Louis was there. 

"give me a mornin' kiss haz" Louis mumbled at last, lips pulling up into a smile when Harry complied happily. it was soft and close lipped, a lovely peck for the ages. Harry's hand never stopped thumbing at Louis' tummy. 

"what are you up to?" Louis asked fondly when Harry's hand did not move after the few moments they spent gazing softly into each other's eyes, an activity Louis had made certain to include as a part of their daily routine (and Harry absolutely loved). 

Harry smiled, cheeks dimpling. he let his body rest mostly on top of Louis' body, resting his chin directly over Louis' heart like the absolute sap he was. Louis was no better, so overtaken with fondness and love for his boy that all he could do was bring his (significantly smaller) hand up to tug gently at Harry's curls while his face lit up in a world splitting smile. 

after a few long moments of Harry gently rubbing at the flesh of Louis' tummy and Louis massaging and tugging at Harry's curls, Harry answered, "it's a Sunday, Lou." 

Louis understood, of course, even before his brain could register that he did. his heart would always beat a little stronger for Sunday mornings with Harry. 

"did you sleep well?" Louis hummed, nipping at the hand that Harry used to brush away the fringe obscuring louis' eyes. 

"the best." 

"did you have good dreams?" 

"nothing that could compare to right now."

"Harry, you tit. I'm trying to be considerate, don't go so cheesy poetic on me."

"we have complimentary tattoos, sweetheart. there's nothing more cheesy or poetic than that." 

Louis allowed him that because, yeah, that was disgustingly sweet. and rugged, of course. there were needles and pain and Harry's blown and aroused eyes. 

"hey Lou" Harry intoned after another moment of comfortable morning silence where the two of them just petted at each other like it was the only thing they knew. "do you want to know something?" 

there was a smirk on Louis' face when Harry looked to him, a soft one that couldn't exist anywhere outside of Harry (and his expected influx of bad jokes that Louis could only pretend to pretend not to love). "what is it, love?"

Harry couldn't smirk all that well, cheeks too prone to dimpling cutely for anything to come off as intimidating as it would with Louis, so he didn't try. what Harry did was smile cheekily, bunny teeth shining and dimples indenting only a fraction as deep as Louis' tethers on Harry's soul. with sure, confident movements, Harry pushed his toned body off of Louis, leaving the latter more than displeased at the loss of contact. the displeasure quickly turned to delight as Harry climbed down Louis body, making him twitch with anticipation at what was to come. 

he shouldn't have been surprised when Harry's attention completely swerved the tempting bulge of Louis' briefs and directly towards Louis' tummy. 

"I really love your tummy." Harry mumbled, cheeks flushed and smile sweet. "love you too but I don't think I tell your tummy enough." 

and Louis groaned. what could he have possibly done in his previous lifes to allow him the honor of being loved by Harry Styles. of getting to hear those words like fallen kisses from the sky above. being able to look down and see Harry's bright forest eyes fucking beaming at him a million times brighter than any light in existence ever could. whatever it was, Louis was thankful, so unbelievably thankful for it. even more thankful when Harry pressed his face into the flesh of his tummy and breathed him in.

"you're ridiculous" Louis laughed softly, hands coming down to rub encouragingly at the juts of Harry's broad shoulders. "I had no idea I'd love you for it."

Harry snorted, pushing his body back up to look at Louis with mock indignation. his words of teasing froze on his tongue when Louis brought a gentle hand to thumb over the pink skin of his cheekbone. "it's easy though, loving you."

Harry turned and smiled into Louis hand, his own skin prickling with happiness no matter the fact that Louis told him he loved him almost as often as he could breathe. there would always be a spark of delight at those words, always. 

"oh wow." Louis breathed suddenly when Harry ducked back down to place open mouthed kisses to his tummy. Harry startled, looking up to see Louis shining, literally shining with his crinkled eyes and wide, wide grin. "I get to wake up to this for the rest of my life." 

harry giggled, always happy with reminding Louis that they were married forever (and even after. the two of them would find each other when they returned to all the stars the sky had to offer). 

"that's usually how it goes, Lou." Harry dead panned, returning his attention again to Louis' now damp tummy. he nosed at the flesh lovingly, like a kitten almost, before smirking (seductively of course, because there is no intimidating bone in his body) and leaning down to suck sharply at the skin below Louis' belly button, preening at the squeak it drew out of his boy. "hope you're not too put out by it." 

"i don't know, lovely." Louis breathed, eyes slipping shut as both of Harry's hands came to rub at his tummy and Harry let his chest rest against his hips. "it's a real downer. don't know if I can find it in myself not to mind."

"is that so." 

Harry's voice was closer than it should have been and when Louis' eyes opened he could see why. Harry was crawling towards him, one hand staying still to rub at Louis tummy. the rest of Harry was pressing heavily on Louis, nothing more suffocating than Harry's gaze. those were his bedroom eyes. Louis loved his bedroom eyes (and everything they entailed). 

Louis could only hum some semblance of a response, body tingling at Harry's loving hands pushing adoration into his tummy and Harry's lips pressing sloppy kisses to the bottom of his jaw. Louis let his hands trail down the span of Harry's back, nowhere near as soft and light as Harry's fingertips, so much needier and hothothot. 

Louis turned his head, eager to capture Harry's soft lips with his own for the first (of their many) kiss of the day. the sound he made when Harry pulled away was something he would never admit to no matter how much Harry would try to get him to. 

"where do you think you're going?" Louis complained, lips set in a pout and eyes narrowed accusingly. "I am your husband, you have an obligation to love me." 

Harry beamed, happy and not at all sorry for giving his lips again to the skin of Louis' tummy instead of Louis' lips. 

"I also have an obligation to myself to maintain my hygiene. of course, I could never be opposed to you joining me in the shower." Harry wagged his eyebrows, the epitome of Louis' dorky desire. 

Louis could never say no. (it will always be yes, of course, always). 

Harry cheered, reaching up to stretch before leaning down and placing a final smacking kiss to Louis' tummy, cheeks pink and eyes delighted. he climbed off the bed, quickly and with ease before stumbling over to the bathroom. naked. 

Louis took a second to flush and thank the heavens, the stars, Buddha, president Obama, everything and everyone for giving him Harry, the absolute angel of his life that gave his tummy kisses (and Louis loved it gosh darn it) and loved shower sex too much for his own good. Louis loved him so much it was hard to breathe. 

Louis pushed himself out of bed, wrinkling his nose in annoyance as he passed the open window. 

"haz, did you leave the window open? didn't you learn from last time? our sexual practices are really not meant for anyone but us to see."


End file.
